Current commercial water absorbing cleaner devices, conventionally only absorb about 60%–90% of the water on the carpet or floor, and after cleaning, the surface of the carpet or floor is still wet. Sometimes the surface of indoor carpets or floors will not have dried even after several days, and growth of acaroids and other bad bacteria is encouraged in the wet carpet, thereby tending to contaminated the environment and adversely affect human health.